Gallagher Girls 9 Prompt Challenge
by lcelinaoc
Summary: I got this challenge from another author and I hoped it would get me out of my writer's block.  The prompts are: Code, Permanent, Magenta, Jealous, Poetry, Note, Storm, Look, & Princess.  Please R&R I really need constructive criticism!
1. Introduction

**A/N: I know I'm not allowed to post A/N's as chapters but to make sure I was right on each being 100 words I'm making this the A/N and leaving the chapters to just the one-shots. If that didn't make sense… well sorry [it didn't make much sense to me either].**

**Anyway, I got this prompt challenge from someone, sorry I don't remember who! They posted the challenge about a year ago but I found it today so… yeah. The prompts are:**

**Code**

**Permanent**

**Magenta**

**Jealous**

**Poetry**

**Note**

**Storm**

**Look**

**Princess**

**Now I'm sorry they aren't that good, I'm attempting to recover from a horrible writer's block I've had for the past… I don't know, 6 months or so (which is my horrible excuse for my sudden stop in stories except for the one my friend Emily posted a chapter of). I hope you enjoy and point out the parts I did worse than normal. Oh and I'm going to skip "Code" and go to "Permanent" because I haven't finished "Code" yet. But when I do, I'll put it at the end :) The others were written before I posted this so hope you like it!**


	2. Prompt 2: Permanent

Being a spy makes everything permanent. Hesitating for just a fraction of a second could be a life or death decision. And death is always permanent. The danger of a spy's life is permanent too. Even if you're off duty, there could always be someone who is just waiting to kill you. I know that well. Macy and I weren't even on a mission when we were attacked, but we were anyways. Do I really want that sort of life? No. But being a CIA legacy means it is my life wether I like it or not. It is permanent.


	3. Prompt 3: Magenta

Magenta was Liz's favorite color. She was always very specific about it, it couldn't be pink or red, it _had_ to be magenta. Magenta reminded her of happy things. When she was little, she'd watch "Blue's Clues" on Nick Jr. and for her 6th birthday, her parents bought her a stuffed Magenta dog. It reminded her of the hydrangeas her Aunt Connie got her when she was sick. And it especially reminded her of the gifts Jonas bought her. It was always magenta. Magenta laptop, magenta iPod, magenta headbands, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, _rings…_ Yes, magenta was her absolute favorite color.


	4. Prompt 4: Jealous

Jealous. I know the word well. Everyone gets jealous at times. And being a girl means getting jealous a little bit more than other people. Being at an all girls boarding school means we are set on either jealousy or whatever the normal emotion for girls at a school for teenage spies. I am a senator's daughter and I have seen politicians actions fueled by their jealous rages more often than not. It's not a flattering emotion, it's true. But even I am not lucky enough to never feel the jealousy creep up on me when he's with another girl.


	5. Prompt 5: Poetry

The door slammed open and I looked up to see Bex running in. I immediately jumped up to help my best friend. "Bex! What's wrong?"

She was trying to catch her breath but she panted out, "Grant… poetry… hilarious!"

I shared a worried glance with Liz and Macey. Liz walked forward, "Um… Bex? What do you mean?"

She'd finally caught her breath and looked at us, "I was in Grant's room and I saw he had a book of poetry. It's hilarious!"

"Grant writes poetry?" Macey asked.

The next thing we saw was Grant burst into our room red-faced…


	6. Prompt 6: Note

He left me a note. Before he disappeared for goode, he left a note. That's it. He disappears forever and all he leaves behind for me is a stinkin' note! I gave him everything and he just leaves. What a terrible boyfriend, right? But a Gallagher Girl, at least not this Gallagher Girl and her friends, won't let a boy get away with this. If he wants to leave, too bad. I deserve some answers that he _will _give me. Even if I have to force them out of him. Well Zachary Goode, you're not leaving without me. I'm coming.


	7. Prompt 7: Storm

_It was a dark and stormy night…_

Well what a horrible summary. I mean seriously, it's way obvious how cliche that is! Although… It does fit well with the gloomy weather outside. Nebraska is supposed to be hot in the summer! Why my mom insists I be sent here every summer is a mystery to me. Oh well, I guess I'd miss it if I didn't come. But being stuck in the middle of nowhere does get a bit boring after a year at Gallagher… And lonely. Which is why I picked up this book in the first place. _Sigh_.


	8. Prompt 8: Look

One look. That's all you get sometimes. One look in the life of the spy can mean so much. One look at a piece of paper could give you all the information to complete your mission or fail it.

One look in the world of a teenage girl means pretty much the same. One look from a girl can leave you melting in your shoes and wondering what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks it means!

But in the life of a teenage girl spy… One look can mean just about anything and leaves us guys wondering what it is.


	9. Prompt 9: Princess

I got the code name Peacock for a reason. Peacock's symbolize vanity and pride. Both negative. I wasn't always like this, I used to just be Macy, another face in the crowd. Until my dad became senator. That's when the problems started. My parents were arguing but we had to be a happy family for the cameras. My parents started ignoring me and each more and more. Christmas was spent with many important people who I never bothered to learn the names of. But I missed when I was little and I was just known as my daddy's little princess.


End file.
